Lonely cloud
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: "¿Qué hacer cuando todo lo que amas y lo único que parece amarte te deja de lado? Bueno, quizás sea cierto que el destino de la nube sea estar sola y aislada." D18. Final abierto.


Nos encontrábamos en Namimori, aquella pequeña ciudad de Japón en la que se encontraba la base Vongola. Era una mañana fría de invierno y algo de nieve había caído la noche anterior haciendo que todo se viese blanco desde el avión privado de Cavallone en el que iba Dino viajando en una de esas veces que se le daba por visitar a sus aliados y, sobre todo, a Hibari.

Habían pasado muchos años y Dino sabía que media base sabía de su relación y la otra media fingía no saberlo por educación hacia el capo de la familia aliada y por miedo al Guardián de la Nube de su propia familia.

Muchos ya sabían que Hibari no daba tanto miedo como aparentaba, muchas veces había demostrado ser mucho más bondadoso de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. "Como Alaude, el primer Guardián Vongola de la Nube", habían dicho algunos con gran orgullo de tener a alguien así en su familia, pero con miedo de ser mordidos hasta la muerte si eran escuchados por la persona de la que estaban hablando. El pelinegro odiaba todavía verse relacionado con la mafia.

El avión aterrizó después de un montón de horas de vuelo, haciendo que el rubio soltara un suspiro de alivio. Había llegado a Japón y sólo le faltaba subirse a un coche y dejarse llevar hasta la base Vongola para ver a su queridísima alondra.

Y cuando por fin se bajó en frente de la base Vongola sintió que se mareaba y que tenía dentro de él algunos nervios; más concretamente en el estómago. Algo iba a pasar, estaba seguro y hasta se podía imaginar el qué cuando su mente se montaba esas películas tan propias.

Caminó firmemente, dejando hondas huellas en la nieve por cada paso que daba. A sus espaldas, estaba Romario; sólo él. La verdad es que no había querido llevar a muchos de sus subordinados porque no era un viaje importante, últimamente las cosas estaban muy calmadas y dudaba que hubiese algún ataque. Además, si lo hubiese con total seguridad entre él y los Vongola podrían hacerse cargo sin ningún tipo de problema.

Una vez dentro, Tsuna le recibió con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de que diez años habían pasado seguía siendo igual que siempre y eso reconfortaba al capo. Sí, le aliviaba el hecho de que su hermanito no se hubiese dejado corrumpir por el poder que llevar a una familia mafiosa suponía.

Sin embargo, por muchas ganas que tuviese de ver a su hermano, la visita fue corta. Sabía que Hibari estaba allí y necesitaba verlo. Así que con mucha educación se despidió de Tsuna -el cual le miró como si algo le preocupase- y se dirigió a ver a su amante.

Cuando abrió la puerta, allí se encontraba. Hibari estaba llevando un típico yukata japonés de color negro que hacía resaltar su palidez y que le daba sólo una visión hermosa si lo mirabas con la ventana de fondo, pues todo estaba bañado en nieve.

No tuvo que decir nada para que el Guardián de la Nube supiese de su presencia, ya que miró en cuanto el capo italiano se acercó un poco. En sus manos, el menor estaba sosteniendo una tazá de té.

—Has tardado.—Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su té, dejando de mirarlo. Cuando Dino se acercó para abrazarlo, le miró para que no lo hiciese.—Cuando me beba el té.—Aclaró mientras el italiano miraba con curiosidad el contenido de la taza. Ya apenas quedaba bebida. Y cuando se la acabó, Hibari puso la taza en la mesa y se dejó abrazar por Dino.

Normalmente solía ser más severo con el rubio, pero simplemente no podía negar que le necesitaba después de tanto tiempo sin verle. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro meses?

—Kyoya...—Susurró Dino en su oído, excitado sólo por el olor natural que emanaba su japonés y empezando a besarle el cuello. Hibari quiso detenerlo pero para cuando quiso hacerlo ya estaba tan o más acalorado que el otro.—Mmm... Prometo... que será menos la próxima vez...—Y Hibari quiso creerle mientras unían sus labios en un apasionado beso, pareciendo que se querían romper los labios en vez de darse cariño, pero no podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía. Cavallone siempre decía lo mismo y siempre se pasaba el mismo tiempo fuera, o incluso más.

Y así empezaron la pelea que siempre tenían antes de empezar a tener sexo como los dos carnívoros que eran. Hacía tiempo que el menor había reconocido que Dino era casi como un carnívoro y que no entendía por qué actuaba como todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, hacía mucho más que secretamente había aceptado que Dino era como él, pero que sólo fingía. Fingía ser poco egoísta, no querer abandonar a su familia cuando en realidad quería marcharse con él y solamente con él.

Empezaron a quitarse la ropa lentamente, dejando que el momento los inundase. Primero fue Dino quien le quitó la primera prenda al otro. Siempre era él quien quería ser más listo que nadie, pero Hibari siempre acababa tomándole la delantera. En poco tiempo, Cavallone estaba sin pantalones.

A Kyoya le gustaba empezar por debajo, viendo como el bulto de Dino crecía mientras se tocaban cada vez más. No podía quejarse, él estaba en la misma situación que el capo. Estaba tan erecto como un poste telefónico.

Y después le tocó a Dino quitarle la camiseta interior que llevaba en el yukata. Porque Hibari apenas llevaba eso y los calzoncillos. Dentro de allí se estaba muy cálido así que, ¿para qué quería más? Y cuando llegó el turno del pelinegro y ambos se vieron en ropa interior, Kyoya frunció el ceño al notar algo que no era la suavidad de la piel ajena.

De manera enfadada, se apartó de Dino. Cavallone intentó volver a juego de caricias, sin saber lo que le pasaba a su amado. Lo único que se llevó fue un guantazo que resonó por todo el lugar. Cogiéndose la mejilla, el rubio miró a Hibari que se encontraba poniéndose su ropa.

—¿Qué... he hecho...? —Aún algo agitado por lo anterior, miro a su alumno sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar sin razón aparente.

—¿Con qué puta ha sido esta vez, Haneuma? —Gruñó mientras hacía la pregunta, intentaba mantener la paciencia. Luego, se acercó al capo y le pellizcó la marca que tenía en la clavícula. Estaba totalmente seguro de que no era suya pues hacía meses que no tenían relaciones y además parecía fresca. Dos días, como mucho tres. Ante eso, Dino no podía fingir más.

—No es una puta, es mi... novia. —Se explicó sin saber exactamente su relación con esa mujer.—Iba a decírtelo... Dijeron que con treinta y dos años era hora de buscar un heredero, en este mundo no sabes cuando te va a pasar a algo y Cavallone necesita a alguien cuando yo muera... Sabías que pasaría.

—Me juraste que no te tocaría nadie que no fuese yo. Dijiste que buscarías un vientre de alquiler y que harías una inseminación artificial. ¿Qué con eso?—Aunque Hibari no solía perder la cordura, el dolor se estaba haciendo presente. Dino le miró y luego apartó la mirada, sintiéndola acuosa.

—Un hijo sin madre, ¡no quiero que me odie el resto de su vida! Deberías entenderlo, te advertí de esto y...

—¿Entonces qué pasará con nosotros? Debes elegir.

—Kyoya yo... Podemos ser amantes, muchos mafiosos lo tienen, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¿Me ves como una puta? —Preguntó con un tinte de rencor en su voz, Cavallone se quedó sin habla. Todo parecía ir a ritmo lento.—Cuando yo vuelva, no te quiero aquí.

Hibari cerró la puerta tras de sí.


End file.
